Clubhouse At The Movies - The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Clubhouse At The Movies - The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot The animals of the Pridelands gather to witness the celebration of the newborn cub, Kiara, daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala (the scene from the end of the first film). As she grows older, Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Simba assigns Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on her. Kiara manages to escape the duo's attention and enters the "Outlands", where she meets Kovu, a cub who is Scar's heir. When Kovu retaliates to Kiara's playing, out of nowhere, Simba appears and roars at the young cub, and Zira, Kovu's mother (who had been watching them from the bushes) also emerges. Zira and Simba face off, with Zira reminding Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outlanders. She also tells him Kovu was hand-chosen to be Scar's successor, but Simba refuses and returns to the Pride Lands with Kiara, lecturing her on the dangers the Outlanders pose. But Simba quickly forgives her and tells her that they are part of each other (Giving the motto for the song "We Are One").Zira confronts Kovu for going into the Pridelands, reminding him that Simba killed Scar (Scar was actually killed by the hyenas in the first film) and was the one who exiled the lions who respect Scar. Kovu explains that he does not think it is so bad to have Kiara as his good friend, and Zira realizes she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to get to Simba and soon plots a plan to get revenge.Years later, Kiara heads out for her first solo hunt. Nuka and Vitani, both also Zira's children and Kovu's siblings, trap her in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Simba, unwilling to thank the young rogue, is forced to accept Kovu's asylum now that Kovu saved his daughter. Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he goes out to hunt with Kiara instead and hardly realizes the love he has for Kiara at this point. Kovu attempts to confess his mission to Kiara, but Rafiki shows up and leads them to the jungle where he introduces them to "Upendi" — love. Ultimately, the two fall in love.Kovu's guilt drives him to confess about his mission to Kiara. Before he can do so, Simba tells him the real story of Scar, which Kovu had never heard. They fall into an ambush set up by Zira's pride, however. Kovu has the opportunity to kill Simba, but runs away instead. Nuka, trying to prove to Zira that he can capture Simba, is killed when some of the logs crush him to death. Zira blames Kovu for his brother's death and claws him across his eye in anger and frustration, scarring his face, so now he looks like Scar. Kovu attempts to return to the Pride Lands and pleads Simba for his forgiveness, but is rejected and promptly exiled. Angered by her father's prejudice, Kiara lambastes Simba and informs him that he will never be like Mufasa before fleeing to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Kiara convinces Kovu to return to the Pridelands. Meanwhile, Simba is injured and weakened by an attack from the Outlanders.The Outlanders and Pridelanders clash and a battle ensues. Zira and Simba confront each other, but Kovu and Kiara intervene and tell them to stop their hostilities. Simba, after listening to Kiara's explanation and realizing what he said earlier, reconciles with his daughter and the Outlanders side with the Pridelanders. Zira attempts to attack Simba, only for Kiara to send her over a cliff dangling over a storm-swollen river. Kiara offers Zira her help, but she refuses, falls off and dies. Simba helps Kiara back up the cliff, and he, along with Nala, allows the Outlanders and Kovu to rejoin the Pride Lands at Pride Rock, and even accepts Kovu as the future king and Kiara the future queen. Simba looks up at the sky to hear the approval of his father and he is proud of him. Mufasa says to the lions "We Are One" and the film ends. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (Full Movie) * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART